


Our Dark Alleyway

by pussi_cat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussi_cat/pseuds/pussi_cat
Summary: Lena “Tracer” Oxton. Lena “FREAKING TRACER THE ONE ON TV” Oxton had saved her.When a Talon attack suddenly crashes her workplace Emily finds herself hanging off the arm of her personal hero on an only somewhat panicked walk home.But soon that little trip home will have an enjoyable extra stop.





	Our Dark Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> what's up lads i've never written a dirty fic before let alone posted it
> 
> i have 77 other fanfics on a different account but this gets to be the first one on this one

Lena “Tracer” Oxton. Lena “FREAKING TRACER THE ONE ON TV” Oxton had saved her.

When the Talon agent had been flung through the window of the tavern Emily worked in she was certain she was going to die.

But now? She was being escorted by her personal hero back towards her apartment. On a bit of a roundabout tour of King’s Row but taking her home nonetheless.

Pressed up against Tracer’s side, they walked down the dark side street. The woman was still on edge with her fingers pressed against the earpiece on her. Military jargon tumbling from her mouth rapidly while she kept track of the situation looming in the distance.

Eventually Tracer turned to her though, “Sorry, love, things are still shaking out down there.”

Emily nearly balked at being addressed finally, cursing her complexion as it blazed red, “Don’t worry about! I mean, you… you saved me so it’s not like I’m… just… just thanks.”

“You’re welcome! I mean, I wasn’t going to let that Talon bloke blast your head clean off!” Tracer chirped before deflating again, “I’m just worried about my squad, it’s unusual for Jack to send us off when things are going on but… well, he’s sharp, maybe he just knows it’s going to shake out alright.”

“You… you can go back if you need? I could always hide or-”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m sure Jack will give the all clear soon,” Tracer shook her head, “By the way I’m… well, I don’t think there’s any way you don’t know me but I’m Lena or, as my callsign dictates, Tracer. Formal… formal introductions and all.”

Emily giggled at that, considering everybody in the world knew about the girl wonder and there was no mistaking her with that harness wrapped around her chest, “I kind of guessed. My name’s Emily.”

“Well, wish I could have met you under better circumstances, Emily.”

Unable to stop her inner fangirl from rearing her head, Emily sang back, “Oh, I think these circumstances are just perfect!”

Tracer laughed, “A Talon attack is perfect?”

Bright red again, Emily backpedaled as she spewed words without thinking, “I’m just- really excited to meet you. In general. I’m a big fan, got a poster of you hanging above my bed. Practically fall asleep staring… at… you...”

She looked fit to explode as Tracer shot her a leery grin, “Fall asleep staring at me?”

“I mean- I just-”

“Want to do that for real?”

“W-what?”

Tracer winked, nearly making Emily’s legs give out under her, “I mean, I’m taking you home right now anyways. Maybe you can treat me to breakfast, geddit?”

She laughed again as Emily babbled her shock, “Y-you, me, doing- oh my god, are you fucking with me?”

“I’d like to!” she laughed at her own joke, “Just have to make sure-”

At that she tensed up and froze for a second, stopping them dead in their tracks as she pressed her earpiece against her ear. Faintly, Emily could hear the sound of a man talking to her companion.

“All clear? No, no, I’m not coming back. What am I doing? Well… I’ll just be… eating out! Saw my favorite old haunt here. Figured I’d stop by. Yep! See you back at the base tomorrow! W-why tomorrow? Stopping by… my old… yeah, yeah, you got me. Don’t chastise me, you’re not my real dad!”

With a laugh, Tracer plucked the still lecturing earpiece from her ear and tucked it into her pocket, “Where were we?”

Grabbing the collar of Tracer’s bomber jacket, Emily made the first move with a firmly planted kiss. A mechanical, good-natured chuckle alerted them to the fact the had a bit of an audience in an Omnic couple, just coming up from the Underground.

With a chirp, Tracer waved at them, “Sorry! Couldn’t help ourselves.”

Emily nearly tripped as Tracer grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her off to the side.

The second the Omnic couple turned around and started heading home, Tracer changed trajectory and yanked her into a little nook, just to the right of the entrance of the station.

Emily’s chest was nearly pressed up into her chin as Tracer pinned her against the wall, chronal accelerator pushing her boobs up. Before she could make a joke about that, Tracer kissed her again, harder. Gloved hands sliding through then gripping her long red hair, pulling her even closer as she eagerly dove her tongue into Emily’s mouth.

Pressed against the cool bricks with her hands gripping tightly to the brown leather of Tracer’s jacket and her tongue happily rolling around with Tracer’s, Emily’s mind went wild. Just a second ago, avoiding the watching eyes of a couple passersby now making out just around the corner from the very exit they walked out fro-

Any semblance of shame dissipated from Emily as the muscular thigh was unceremoniously shoved between her legs, pressing enticingly, demandingly against her crotch.

Emily didn’t hesitate to begin to grind against it urgently, hands immediately gripping Tracer’s practically vacuum sealed ass. She’d seen it on TV so many times and now it was here, real, and being squeezed tightly in Emily’s grabby little hands.

Moaning loudly into Tracer’s mouth, Emily balked as she heard footsteps up the tube. Nearly collapsing against Tracer in panic, she found the woman easily propping her up.

“Should… should we head back to my apartment?” Emily gasped, voice barely loud enough to be hear even by the woman pressed tightly against her.

“What? Don’t like a little risk, love?”

Love. Even as a common endearment, Emily found herself having a weakness for being called that. Especially by enticing, over enthusiastic heroes.

“I’ve just never done anything before… I mean, I have! Just, just not in public.”

“I mean, we can go if you want.”

Oh, Emily didn’t want that. She didn’t want that at all. Face blazing as the minxy smile crept onto her face, “I’m in if you’re in.”

Flashing her own winning smile, Tracer set in on her again. Pressing even harder against her as she resumed her assault on her mouth.

But even as the unsuspecting people exited just feet away from them, Tracer bit the finger of her glove and let it drop to the ground. Hand quickly brushing up her thigh, pushing up her skirt, gripping her over her underwear. A red hot teaser of what’s to come, even as people still came up in droves.

As more and more voices chattered happily about their late night Emily clamped a hand over her own mouth to stifle the gasp as Tracer began to gently prod and rub at her. Thin fabric of her underwear the only thing keeping Tracer from sliding right into her already soaked hole.

For a second the crowd lulled and Emily thought her and Tracer would have some privacy but no such luck. An another rush came through, people walking just right around the corner. So close and yet so oblivious to the debauchery going on just outside their peripheral.

It certainly didn’t deter Tracer, expertly pushing the useless, drenched underwear to the side to get the main attraction started.

Emily knew she couldn’t make a sound but as Tracer’s fingers slid easily in she immediately squeaked out a sharp, “Tracer!”

Thankfully the yelp was drowned out by the crowd. More and more people pouring out from the underground, not visible from their nook but still there. So close. Unaware of the fingerbanging going on just out of sight.

Hand clamped tightly over her own mouth, Emily’s eyes rolled back as Tracer only pressed harder against her. Fingers twisting with the expertise of only a well sought after celebrity. She had a feeling that it wasn’t uncommon for Tracer to duck away with her fans.

God, something about being just another sordid conquest only made Emily’s knees weaker as she got even wetter. Head getting lighter as she panted heavily against her hand, swirling closer and closer to the edge until…

Her legs gave out as her soundless orgasm racked her body, a surprised Tracer quickly managing to catch her in time to keep her from sliding down the brick wall, ”Oh! Whoops, whoops, don’t worry, I’ve got you!”

Wiping her hand on her leggings, Tracer looked damn proud of herself as she held up the dazed and slightly cross eyed Emily. Only looking shocked as Emily managed to stumble out a confused, “Waffles or pancakes?”

“Oh dear, did I literally fuck your brains out, love?” Tracer laughed, patting her face.

“No, just want to know what I should make you for breakfast tomorrow,” Emily shook her head a little before slipping into a contentedly sleazy smile.

Tracer laughed at that, provoking another yelp from Emily as she suddenly scooped her up, “Oh, so we’re really on for that? Might as well get you home then in a bit more… speedy fashion. Only do this for people once in a while, hope you’re ready!”

“Ready for wha-” Emily started before her own shrieks cut her off as she experienced the shock and awe that comes with being teleported through time as they jerked to her apartment in an instant.

For the record, Emily makes a mean Belgian waffle.

Maybe it was part of the reason Lena decided to keep her around.


End file.
